Aly at Hogwarts
by brilliantblonde7
Summary: Aly is kicked out of her house and is sent to the boarding school, Hogwarts. She meet the Boy-Who-Lived and is seems as if someone is out to get her..... R&R!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: All the characters they are Tamora Pierce's or JK Rowling's. No matter how much I want them. I don't. So don't SUE ME!! Thank you.

A/N: This is set in the third year, but it is not the Harry potter third year adventure as written by JK Rowling.

ALI AT HOGWARTS

Chapter I: New student

"Excuse me class," said Dumbledore in his fine silk robes. "We have a new student, and she comes from a land far away from here, called Tortall. This is Aly Cooper, and she will be your new classmate, in the house of Gryffindor." He said as he gestured to Aly standing timidly by the door.

"So, who would like to show Aly around?" continued Dumbledore. The classes' hands shot up like there were a bunch of bees swarming their hands. Aly was quite beautiful, and who wouldn't want to show her around?

"Hmmmm let's see... Yes, Harry you may help her with her studies, and get her used to this building. Now, Aly, you may take a seat. Classes are over anyway."

Aly took a seat next to Harry, who had shadowy black hair, and big circular glasses, which Aly thought was rather funny. He thoughtfully smiled back to the reddish-blonde girl.

She whispered "Hi. I'm Aly. Lookin' forward to hanging out with you later." Harry nodded, and lo6roked to the front of the room so as not to get in trouble. Aly did the same. It seemed like not a minute had passed when the bell rang. Aly and Harry filed out of the classroom together, with two others.

Harry said to Aly, "Aly, I would like you to meet my friends."

"Hello, I'm Ron," said Ron.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," said Hermione

"Nice to meet you," Aly said.

Aly smiled back at them both, and the group continued walking down the hall. As she was walking the boys were all giving her thoughtful glances except one, a nasty looking bleach-blonde, who scowled at her.

"Who's the weirdo?" asked Ali

"Oh Malfoy, pay no attention to him," he said as he moved his head in Malfoy's direction.

"He gives everyone trouble. You have to watch out for him."

Hermione changed the dreadful subject by saying, "Aly, how do you know so much about magic? The last one you did in class was 1) without a wand which I find truly amazing and 2) without any mistake at all."

"Well I have had a lot of practice," she said as they were walking to the shifting stairs.

"I mean my uncle Numair is the most powerful wizard in Tortall and my aunt Daine can talk to any animal she pleases AND she's a shape shifter. So yeah I have a lot of practice its nothing really special though. But the wand thing," Aly continued, "I dunno I guess people from where I come from just don't use wands so, neither do I."

"WOW," said Ron mouth ajar because of what Aly just told them. When the group finally had to split up to go into separate dorms, Aly followed Hermione. Eyes wide, Aly wondered aloud. There were many pictures.

"Hey, is that one.... moving?" Aly thought to herself. Ali went up and poked the woman in the pictures dress.

"Hey kid, I just got that dress cleaned yesterday! Now it's RUINED!" screamed the picture.

Aly stated giggling as the woman in the picture retreated behind some rock. That night Aly was thinking about why she was thrown out of the house by Alanna and George. (But to her known as mom and dad).

"I mean I just went on a simple adventure, who knew that there would be trouble? Oh yeah, I did. Having the Sight sucks. I can only see bits and pieces of things. It's not even helpful!!" Aly complained to herself.

"And who knows when I'll be able to go home again?" Aly started sobbing quietly. But Aly was certainly not a pessimistic person. "But that Harry does seem quite charming. But as my mom says 'Aly you can never take a relationship seriously' not that it even matters, I probably will have a good time here anyway." Aly softly put her head on her pillow and fell asleep in a flash.

"Aly! Aly! Aly!" said the resonating voice in her dream.

"Kyroprith?" Aly asked. "Is that you?"

"Of course. Who else? Anyway I'm just warning you to stay AWAY from that Malfoy, boy. He will only cause you trouble. And stay near that Potter boy, it will only be good for you if you stay around him."

"Kyroprith, why-" Aly started.

"Do not ask me why," continued the trickster "Just follow my advice if you can."

When Aly woke up she had a splitting head ache. But she rushed to get dressed and gather her books. On Aly and Hermione's way to class they saw on the wall in big red letters

"ALY WUZ HERE".


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: The Graffiti

Aly was not afraid of this. She was quite used to bullies.

"Aly, I KNOW that you are not responsible for this." said Hermione "I was with you all night, and you barely moved an inch in bed."

"I'll be right back I have to take care of some business." Aly said angrily. "Tell Professor Snape I won't be coming to class"

And with that, she rushed off. Instead of going straight to Dumbledore, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had some idea of who wrote the graffiti.

She wondered around aimlessly, looking for the culprit. With all the hallways someone could get really lost. But Aly kept to looking. Aly was ready to show them who they were dealing with. (If she could ever find the butthead).

Aly wondered if a picture would know anything, they seemed pretty smart.

So she went up to the closest picture she could find and asked, "Did you see any one with a spray bottle or someone who wrote that on the wall?"

"Yes, little girl, but I didn't get a good look at him. Now would you please leave me, I have to put on my makeup. I can't be looking horrid when so many people pass by here each day!" the painting said with a shriek.

Aly left in a hurry so she would not to attract attention from any other classes going on. Finally she sat down under the old clock, contemplating why someone would want to do this.

"I mean, why would someone want to get me into trouble? I have barely spoken to anyone in this school.... Probably just for their own pleasure," Aly thought.

Without anyone noticing, a dark figure slipped behind her. She sensed something, but when she turned around, but only the grass and trees stood. Aly decided to go back to class.

"How wonderful of you to finally join us." Snape commented rudely.

"Sorry, Professor Snape" Aly muttered under her breath.

"Do you think you are too good for us, with your wandless magic and all?"

"No, Professor Snape." Aly said in a mono tone.

"RING RING RING!!!!!!!" the bell went.

"Whew, saved by the bell," Aly thought to herself.

"Hermione told me about the graffiti, who do you think did it?" Harry inquired.

"I dunno, but whoever it is sure doesn't like me."

"Don't worry, it's only a prank, they always do this to newcomers." Harry stated.

As Aly was walking to her next class, Transfiguration, she was summoned by professor Dumbledore.

"Please come with me Aly, we have found something with your name written all over it."

Dumbledore walked Aly to the graffiti marks.

"What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"It wasn't me" Aly said quickly.

Dumbledore looked at Aly suspiciously. He called out Snape,

"What do you make of this?"

"I make out that a delinquent named Aly is trying to get attention for herself," Snape said smirking.

"Is this true, Aly?"

"Honest Professors, I was in my bed all night... even ask Hermione!"

"Then why were you late to class?" Snapped Snape.

"I was trying to find the person who framed me."

"Then why didn't you go to a teacher Aly?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Because I usually deal with bullies on my own."

"But this school is full of teachers you should have gone to one of us. This is a warning. Next time something like this happens, come to one of us."

When the bell rang the kids came filing out of the class. Malfoy came and saw Dumbledore, Snape, and Aly front of the graffiti. Malfoy watched as Dumbledore and Snape walked away and Aly looking speechless.

Malfoy walked over and said, "Nice penmanship, I couldn't write so well with spray paint in all my life!"

Aly flushed red with anger and was about to cast a spell on Malfoy, when Hermione, Ron and Harry saw what she was doing and tried to stop her, but it was too late. With a snap of her fingers, all of Malfoy's hair was gone. Ron and Harry plummeted to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Malfoy looked puzzled and went to put his hands through hid hair when he realized, he had none.

Malfoy in the highest pitched girly voice screamed, "MY HAIR WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?!"

"I dunno..." Aly said innocently. This made everyone around them laugh even louder.

"BUT MY HAIR!! MY HAIR!! ITS...IT'S... GONE!!!!"

"How was I supposed to know if I snapped, your hair would disappear?"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!" Malfoy screamed in frustration.

Aly smirked.

"I will get my revenge, Cooper!" he vowed.

And with that Malfoy stormed off.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Everyone at Hogwarts that day had piles upon piles of homework. This made Aly more confuzzled then ever since she didn't attend any of her classes. So when she reached the Gryffindor Common room, she dropped her books on the floor and slumped into a chair.

"Need a little help?" queried Harry.

"Definitely, I don't understand ANY of this!" complained Aly "Well it was difficult for me also, but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks for the support, but I'm not getting this."

"So what did you do to end up here? A witch like you should be out in the real world."

"In Tortall, I got in trouble with my parents. Unlike anyone here, I have the Sight. I see flashes of the future, and I can tell if people are dishonest towards me."

"Am I a dishonest person?"

"No, you're a really awesome guy who cares about others welfare before his own."

Harry blushed a deep red, and continued, "I think what you did to Malfoy was really cool. How did you do that?"

"I didn't HAVE to snap, I just like the effect. It's quite simple, you focus your magic on your target, and POOF, it just happens, for us anyway."

There was an awkward silence for what seemed hours, but finally Harry got up and said, "I think you're awesome." Then Harry blushed redder then before, and fled the room.

Aly sat there speechless.

"Did Harry compliment me? Do you think he likes me?" she said to herself "No I doubt it he's probably just complimenting me on what I did to Malfoy. Yeah that's

it." she said unsure.

Even though that wasn't the case. Aly decided to find out more about Harry. She started searching the shelves to see if she could find anything about him or his unmentioned parents.

After five minutes of searching, Aly found a book titled: "The Ups and Downs of the Dark Arts." She opened the book flipped to the index and saw that Harry was in the book. She flipped to the page and started reading.

"The Potter family was through some rough times. When Harry was just and infant, 'You-Know-Who' murdered Lily and James Potter. 'You-Know-Who' would have killed Harry too, but something stopped him. 'You-Know-Who' tried his very best to kill Harry, but from aloof his efforts, Harry only got a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

Aly stopped reading. She felt so dreadful for Harry; she thought she might start crying.

"So that's what happened." Aly thought, as she put the book she was holding away. Aly thought her life was bad, if Aly's parents passed away she would surely perish with them. She simply wouldn't be able to handle it. And what of 'He who shall not be named'? Aly had never heard of someone so sinister that no one even spoke their name aloud. Just then she had a ghastly preminition of the face of "You-Know-Who". But the peculiar thing about it was that it didn't seem like a human. It had all the human features, but it looked more like floating cloud or gas.

"This is what I HATE about the Sight. It never helps me." she grumbled to herself.

That night, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. (A/N: unintentionally clichéd)

Aly decided to establish a list about what she needed answers for.

1) Who is he who shall not be named?

2) Why is Malfoy after me?

3) Does Harry Potter like me?

While Aly took her quill off the page and started thinking about the answers, vague words started appearing on the page, and as the words continued, they became clearer:

You are an inquisitive one:

1) Voldemort

2) I cannot say

3) Yes

Aly's eyes were bulging, as the words appeared on theparchment.

1) Because Harry likes her!!

2) she has NO idea, who this Voldemort was, or is.

But if the paper, answered her that time...

"Who are you?" Aly wrote.

"Tom Riddle" The paper replied.

"Who is that?" Aly waited... and waited.... but no reply.

Aly was terrified. She was shivering, but luckily, everyone was in deep asleep, so the paper wouldn't rouse anyone. Just then, she heard a noise coming from the Gryffindor Common Room. Aly decided investigate, what was happening could be vital. And just in case she needed it; she snatched the parchment from the bed, and snuck out of the room so as not to wake anyone.

As she started walking in the halls, she heard snoring. She viciously whipped herself around, alert, but instead of seeing anyone, she saw the picture. Snoring.

"These pictures can get on your nerves." Aly complained to herself. Then, as Aly was nearing the common room, she saw dark figure sitting on the couch. And as Aly got closer she noticed it was... Whew, only Harry, not who I thought thankfully.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Aly whispered.

"My scar, well see, I should have told you this alrea-"

"Its ok, Harry, I know what happened, I read about you and your family in a book. I'm really, really, sorry about what happened."

"Oh, well its ok. I'm about used to it by now, but I still miss them. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Aly pulled out the folded piece of parchment from her pocket, and handed it to Harry.

"Who are Tom Riddle and Voldemort?"

There was silence for a while and then Harry replied, "The same person."

Aly had a mystified look on her face when Harry continued, "Tom Riddle has a middle name, and if you switch all the letters around in it, it spells: I Am Lord Voldemort. And Lord Voldemort is well who some people call... You-Know-Who. AND after he killed my parents, he became very weak, so he needs someone he can basically feed off of to get energy, in order to hurt someone else. Now, though, you can just call him a spirit."

Aly was perplexed. "Then who do you think he's feeding off of, and why would he want to hurt anyone else?"

"Those are really good questions, but I don't have the answer for either of them." "Well I suppose we'll have to stay away from danger." said Harry after some hesitation.

"If danger doesn't stay away from us."

And those were the final words that were spoken before they went to sleep inductile Hogwarts started wreaking havoc. The following day at Hogwarts was Aly's Transfiguration class.

None of her friends were in this class so Aly was feeling in a somewhat morbid mood. She grabbed her books, and plodded down the hallway. She took a seat, and set her books down on the floor. Professor McGonagall had a way with people. She frightened them often. Professor McGonagall just had that sorrowful look on her face, especially when she wore her rounded black hat that gave her a big downcast on her face.

"Ok class," started Professor McGonagall "Today you will be working with partners."

"Uhhhhhhh" groaned Aly in her head. She was not looking forward to this.

"Aly Cooper with...." Professor McGonagall trailed off. She looked at her list and picked a boy. "Draco Malfoy." She concluded. She went on listing people, but Aly wasn't listening. She was too preoccupied with her new partner. Before she knew it, Professor McGonagall was yelling.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall said, "Get to work!"

"You better come to me," Draco drawled. He looked at her and smirked. "Because I'm not coming to you."

Aly started mutter curses under her breath. "Shut up, you stunad." (A/N: stunad means stupid person in Tortallan.) She hissed while trudging toward the boy. of course, everyone didn't know what a stunad was. They looked at her puzzled.

"Stop this foolishness!" roared McGonagall. Everyone immediately got to work. "Your first assignment is to turn the mice you have in front of you into moles."

Aly sat on the stool next to Malfoy. He muttered under his breath a spell, which actually turned the mouse into a gigantic rabid spider. The spider jumped off the desk and headed to one of the pairs. The two kids shrieked and ran away crying.

Suddenly Miss M said something in an inaudible tone, and the spider turned to its regular size. She quickly scurried over to the spider and flicked it out the window.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!!!!" the teacher demanded.

All the groups slowly turned their heads, ending up looking at Aly and Malfoy. Malfoy of course never gets in trouble, (A/N: NOT!!) and obviously he wanted to turn in the "real" culprit. So, as quickly as humanly possible, Malfoy shot his finger directly at Aly.

After what seemed like hours of yelling, Aly found herself walking down detention hall, with a small little pink pass in her hand. As Aly passed by a picture, the old man in it said, "Hey, girly, watcha in for?" in a gruff voice.

Aly said to the heavy-set man, "I know you probably hear this all the time but, I was framed. "

"Well uh.. Go take your seat with the other 'framed' young man." he said in a mocking tone.

Aly just looked at the picture -man and strolled on into the room. In it she saw multiple desks lined up in a row, a blackboard in the front of the room, and a morbid looking boy sitting down in the back of the room.

Aly decided to sit down next to him, as she thought to keep him company, when really she wanted to keep herself from going out of her mind from boredom. As Aly noisily pulled out a chair, the boy with the scar on his head looked up.

"Oh, Harry, hi. What are you in for?"

"Uh, you don't wanna know."

"Same here."

"But one question, Harry, did it have anything to do with Mal----"

"---foy." Harry finished.

"Well that answers one theory of mine, Malfoy is out to get us. "

"But why would he?"

"Don't ask me I just moved here. But what motive would he have to hurt us?"

"I guess that is the big question then isn't it?"

Boy, Harry looks wonderful right now. Wow look at his swirling green emerald eyes. I know he likes me, from the note.... wait I wonder if the... could the note have lied? I wonder if he's interested... Why do I even like him at all? What's so great about him? I mean I just met him and he hasn't done anything special for me... OK my subconscious is officially confusing me.

Aly looks beautiful. Was all Harry could think while staring at her chest.

"Umm... Harry.... what are you staring at?"

"Uh... nothing... it was... nothing... really."

"Ok then. So what are we going to do about this?"

"Well.... we could meet in my dorm. I know it's against regulations and everything.... but we could just talk softly. No one would know...."

"Ummm.... I don't know. I'm in enough trouble as it is..."

"Well that's the only place I can think of... unless you have a better idea..."

"No... I'll go to your dorm."

"OK." said Harry a little too excitedly.

"Um, I'll meet you tomorrow, then. How about 9:00?"

"Ok, you can use my cloak. It can make you invisible. But just make sure you don't bump into anyone, or sneeze or anything."

"Can do."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ok, tomorrow."

For the rest of the class Aly and Harry kept quiet until their sleeping teacher got woken up by the bell, and told them that they were dismissed.

"Aly, did you hear that?? I am SO excited about the ball!!"

Yes I'm just overjoyed.... not! Aly thought.

"Since that wizard is coming into town we need to have something formal, and what better then a ball?"

"Yes what better?" Aly mumbled.

"And we'll need dates to go with!"

"Who are you thinking of going with Aly?" Said Hermione.

Harry she thought.

"Um.. I don't know. What about you?"

"Don't tell anyone this, but I really want to take Harry. I love him so much. I just wish he would notice me. I'm going to ask him to escort me to the ball. I just hope he accepts."

"Yeah, good luck."

So much for my idea. I guess i'm going alone then...

"So Aly, what do you have to wear? I have something just perfect, do you?"

"Well, no, not really. I normally don't wear dresses."

"Then I guess we'll just have to go to the dressmaker after class."

"Um, ok... I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye!"

Charms class seemed to go by all to soon since Aly was not looking forward to this little excursion.

Aly met Hermione after class at the shifting stairs, and they were off into the city. They went to the best dressmaker in town, to try and find something fitting for Aly to wear. When they went into the shop, there was a beautiful blue dress in the window. Its neckline was down to the breast area, and fit around the shoulders. it was silk and was pleaded towards the bottom. It was a very shiny since it had been just made. But it was only Hermione's opinion, that it was beautiful.

EWWW!!! How can she like that disgusting dress??!! Now she'll want me to try it on. AND I'll have to wear one of those atrocious corsets. I always had to wear one to my mothers' formal dinners. She didn't like wearing one either. Uhh... here we go again.

"Excuse me miss, can my friend here try on that gorgeous blue dress that's in the window?"

"Sure, hun. Hold on just let me get it down."

As the shopkeeper was getting the dress of the dummy, Hermione was going on about how beautiful Aly would look in the dress or something of the like. Aly wasn't paying attention. She was wondering how she was going to get the dress on in the first place.

"OK here sweetie, you can try this on. But first let me help you with your corset. Those things are very hard to get on."

After some of Alys' persisting grudge against corsets and dresses in general, it was a struggle, but it got on.

"That looks absolutely gorgeous!!!!" Hermione shrieked.

And although Aly barely ever agreed with Hermione, It looked stunning on her, and it fit her shape just right. The shopkeeper agreed with Hermione.

"Gorgeous, beautiful. What other words can I use to describe it?"

"We'll take it!" said the overjoyed Hermione.

A/N: Back in Alys room....

"Ok Aly hold still while I get this thing on..." said Hermione as she was fingering her corset.

"OUCH! Hermione that's way to tight. I cant even---" Aly fell.

"---Stand."

"You'll get used to it. It's not so bad, really."

"Uhh... says you."

"Aly you look splendid!"

"Well that's certainly a lot better then I feel..."

"Ok Aly, now its time for the hair gel. Now try not to move your head that much..."

Oh great now I'll look like an oversized Barbie doll.

"There, done. How do you like it?"

"It's fine Hermione." Said Aly while looking at the mirror, and turning around.

Well I guess it's all right. I look fine but I can hardly breathe! What am I supposed to do while i'm dancing? I fall right on my face! Or I'll fall on some one else.

(A/N: funny thought. Hehe)

"Thanks a lot Hermione. You really helped." Aly said as she hugged her friend.

"I'll see you at the ball then?"

"Yeah, see ya."

As Hermione left the room Aly plopped down on her bed. Careful so her reddish-blonde ringlets wouldn't be tosseled.

The worst part of right now is that I have to wait. I hate waiting. Especially in this corset. Every moment I spend in this corset, is another moment I could be breathing correctly.

"DING DING DING!!!" Her alarm went off.

"Uhh finally I thought it would never be time for the ball!"

Aly was sitting next to the punch bowl watching Hermione and Harry slow dance.

As if I would ever have a chance with him. Hermione can really get on my nerves sometimes. Now I'll just be sitting here the whole time.

Aly was in a rather morbid mood and decided to go outside and sit down. She sat on the edge of the fountain, not caring that almost everyone was looking at her as she left.

Well at least now I don't have to watch them. And they can't see me. I'll just spend the rest of my time out here. No one will even care anyway.

Harry walked off of the ballroom floor to go and see Aly.

"Hey." He said while closing the door to the ballroom.

Aly didn't answer.

"I know it's none of my business, but why are you so upset? You should be happy you're here. It's not all the time Hogwarts throws a ball."

Aly turned her head which showed tear strokes an her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Nothings wrong."

"You know you really look beautiful now."

Aly sadly smiled at him and turned her head.

"Why are you upset really?" Harry inquired.

"It doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't care."

"Try me."

"Well say a girl liked this boy, but she thought she had no chance with him. And it seemed like he was interested in someone else."

"Well I'd say talk to this boy."

"What if she's afraid he won't feel the same way?"

"Just try. The worst he can do is say we can just be friends."

"Right now that feels a lot worse than it sounds."

_Wow. She really is not interested in me. She likes another boy! How could I ever be so stupid? Thought Harry._


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: The Planning

"Ok I'm here. What do you want?" said the suspicious Malfoy, not knowing who he was meeting.

A vague glow appeared in the room. Malfoy could just barely make out the criminal's face.

"Is that yo--- yo--- you? My Lord?"

"Yes it is I. Now let me tell you why I need you. I, Lord Voldemort, need you to help me dispose of Potter and oh, yes, that new girl, too. What's her name?"

"A-- A-- Aly sir." Malfoy stuttered. As stupid as Malfoy sounded, he was happy he could finally get rid of those two.

"Good. Yes. Thank you boy. Anyway, I've been watching what you've been doing to the two, and I've got to tell you, you've got spunk, kid. But that is certainly not enough. We have to rid of those two immediately. And, may I add, permanently."

After a long pause Lord Voldemort continued, "Also you are going to accompany me in helping everyone bow down to the most powerful wizard in the world. Everyone will follow my every command. And if anyone rebels, I can handle that. I just need you Malfoy, because I am weak. And I am not asking you I am making you."

And just then it seemed that the swirling cloud of pinkish-red, entered Draco Malfoy's body.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter that this story was so short but is was the best place to stop. And to keep you reading.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

In Harry's room:

"Soooo....." Aly started awkwardly

"Sooooo......" Harry said nervously also.

"Do you get this feeling that something totally weird is going happen???????" Aly said suddenly.

Harry looked surprised at her random question. "Yeah, I know what you mean." he answered

Just when they started to lean in to each other, closer and closer, they closed their eyes and, the door slammed open. Aly automatically put on the cloak, and what seemed like Malfoy entered. Except, it barely seemed like him. He looked like his plain evil self but more...devilish. His eyes instead of a dusty brown had I likeness to red Harry thought. But more like a pink. And the only emotion shown on his face was a grin. Not a happy, 'come play with me' grin. The kind that sends you chills.

Aly was thinking this was quite stupid just sitting there with a cloak on her and Malfoy just standing there. Of course Aly could not see him well.

Harry was not scared just surprised is the word.

Malfoy started speaking in a voice not his own, "Yes it is I. Of course you know who I am. And Aly, I know you have read about me. " He said as he gestured to what seemed like an empty spot.

Aly thought, how does he know i'm here? I know Harry did not lie about the cloak, he showed me himself. And what does he mean by I read about him. Who is "I"? When suddenly it hit her. Voldemort. That's who it is. Aly whipped off Harry's cloak and said, "Yeah so what Voldemort. It is quite obvious what you are doing here. But sorry the bad guy thing just won't work for an old guy who possessed a younger stupider one."

Voldemort has heard all about this Aly and was quite ready for her smart mouth talking, and her magic.

Aly snapped her fingers to try and rid of the fool, but when she did so did Malfoy/Voldemort. It seemed to reverse the spell, and the spell that Aly had meant to do to Voldemort was to knock him out cold. Therefore Aly lay on the floor unconscious.

"Well what are you going to do now? At this time your physical body lay on the ground in a dungeon locked up. And Harry's not here to save you."

"Where is he!" screamed Aly

"Let's see in the typical villain place... a dungeon."

"What's with villains and dungeons anyway?" inquired Aly

"How do you think I know? I'm only here to guide you Aly."

"Then why are you called a trickster, if you really help people?"

"Excuse my Tortallan, but shut up. Why don't you go figure out what to do."

And just then Aly opened her eyes. And when she did she closed them again. She did not like this at all. She had been close to this type of predicament before. Actually almost any kind of trouble you could think of. But bow she had more important things to think about. Her throbbing head. It felt like her heart was in her ears. It was like hearing a never-ending drum play the same beat over and over again in your mind. And it was not comforting. She decided though to sit up. The throbbing started again quicker, and then slowed down, and her heart was now in its regular spot.

Well this is just dandy. Thought Aly in a sarcastic tone.

Let's see if a bit of magic will help me now. Aly snapped, and you could hear that "ching" that the lock snapped open. Geez, that was easy. Wait, to easy. Before strolling out the door, Aly snapped her fingers again; it revealed blue lasers protecting the metal surrounding the inner part of Aly's hellhole. It's like a never-ending chain of doors! Well of course Aly was prepared for anything, and just happened to have a mini pocket mirror. She set it up carefully between the translucent blue lines, keeping her from escape. The blue line reflected off the mirror, and bounced on to the walls. And to Aly's surprise there were no more doors. There was a guard, but a heavy set one at that. She could take him out no problem.

Aly pretended that she had no idea where she was, (which wasn't really stretching the truth) and that she somehow stumbled across the place.

"Um excuse me handsome?" she said to the quite hideous man

"I have seem to lost my way. I was... um... looking for another dungeon.... like a one with a boy in it.... do you think you could help me?" said Aly in the smoothest way she could

"Uh... uh... sure. It's uh down two corridors and to the right... ma'am." He replied

"Thanks so much." Aly said in again the smoothest way she could

"Welc... Welco... welcome." the man finally managed to get out.

Aly rushed down following the atrocious looking mans instructions, hoping that he was right. There she saw Harry shackled to the wall, hands up. Harry suddenly looked up, and his face seemed to brighten.

"Wow, they really got you up there well."

Harry just nodded gloomily.

"Aly be careful, you cant get these chains off me. Trust me I've tried. I've used every kind of magic I can and when I do it just seems to drain me of energy. This, blue spark appears, and I feel weaker."

"Nonsense let me try."

This was pretty stupid on Aly's behalf. Because Voldemort already knows Aly's type of magic. But she pressed on.

"Ok, lets see. What spell would be best...?" she mumbled to herself trying to work as quickly as possible.

"Oh alright. Here we go."

"Aly don't--" Harry tried to interrupt but it was too late.

Aly snapped her fingers, and a huge bolt of blue lightening, flew out from the shackles, and hit Aly so hard she flew back into the wall. You could imagine how much that would have hurt. There was a big THWACK as she hit the wall, and it made Harry grimace hard just hearing it. Aly lay there on the floor, unmoving.

Just then Malfoy/Voldemort entered. "Oh, how did I know that this little brat would escape? Good timing on my part I suppose. Well Harry I guess you can't do anything for yourself. You depend on girls for your help. You really are pathetic."

Harry didn't answer; he just spat right at Malfoy/Voldemort's face.

Voldemort wiped the spit away. "Oh well, you didn't expect me to play fair did you? Soon I will rightfully rule all the muggles, and your pathetic race. Maybe, potter I'll let you rot there till the end of your time. And her", he said as he gestured his head to Aly, "We'll let her die slowly also." He said as he picked up Aly's limp body.

Harry was left there alone, and bit his lip to keep from sobbing. He could not believe how this had happened so quickly. Just a few weeks ago Aly had been a new student. And soon she would... she would.... Harry could not bear to even think of it. It made him tremble. But Harry was angered by the words Voldemort had spoken to him. How he was pathetic. How he depended on a girl. And which leads to another problem. How was he supposed to kill Voldemorts's spirit without killing Malfoy? With that thought in mind Harry thought of just giving up, and dieing right then and there.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

When all hope seems lost, Aly remembers that feeling depressed is not the way to get out of a predicament. She starts thinking, but no useful ideas come to mind.

Then Aly looks up and realizes she's in another cell.

Harry is beside himself. He sees no hope. He tries to think positive but only death comes to mind. He knows this will not help him, but wonders what will.

_Aly is probably not having the time of her life either._

The last thing Harry thinks of before drifting into restless sleep is that he hopes Hedwig gets fed tonight, and had a nice warm bed like Harry wishes he were in at the moment.

Just then Aly hears large sauntering footsteps in the hall. She pretends she's unconscious so as not to promote torture. From the way it walked it seemed to be Lord Voldemort. Ohhh yeah that was him. There was this engrossing dead smell of him. As soon as she could no longer hear footsteps, she stood. Ooooo bad idea. She felt as though more then one rib cage was cracked. She could scarcely breathe. She lightly toughed her ribs. OWWWW!! She thought. A huge ripple of pain ran through her like a lighting bolt. Yes, they were broken. She winced in pain as she too fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Kyroprith? Are you there? "

"Wow, Aly you got yourself into a sticky situation."

"Tell me about it. Can you do something about my ribs?"

"Well since you asked, I guess I can help you along, seeing as you are so in need of me...."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with so I won't die here."

"Well Aly I cannot say weather you will die in this wretched dungeon, but I will cure your ribs."

Kyroprith snapped, and then Aly bolted upright from her sleep, and no pain! Aly was very pleased but was not going to jump for joy just yet. There was one other tiny problem first... HOW WAS SHE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Just as Aly was pondering what to do next, she heard footsteps, but this time more then one. Aly quickly scurried to the corner of her dungeon, and heard not one but 3 sets of footsteps. She closed her eyes lightly so she could see a little of what was happening beyond the thin metal poles.

Just when she saw Ron and Hermione she instantly thought she was saved. But why did they both have glowing eyes....

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: I haven't updated!! I know... but I've been on MAJOR writers block. Also the fact that my backpack has been filled since school started! Ok well now I have time so keep checking for updates...**


	7. Chapter 7 forget about the roman numeral

Chapter 7

**Aly awoke. She felt very drowsy. Probably from the lack of food. Then she slowly opened her eyes, only to get used to the dungeon drear.**

**She stayed awake trying to figure out what to do next. **

_**I seem to be doing a lot of this moping. And although I know it won't help I seem to be doing it anyway. I do not however, see much hope of getting out of this place. I wonder if Harry is thinking this way...**_

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

**Harry barley even thought anymore. He didn't waste his time. Until he heard footsteps in the hall. Only one set. So he needn't worry... that much. There he saw walking in the hall was Ron. He looked like himself, only with red eyes. He had already seen Hermione, and she wasn't looking much different.**

**Harry almost gave up hope. Infact, he did... until something fell out of Ron's pocket.**

**It fell right out, clinked on the floor, but Ron kept on walking. If Harry didn't know Ron was possessed, he would think that nothing was wrong with Ron. He would think "_That's just Ron being his clumsy self."_**

**I guess it's the same if you're possessed. **

**As soon as Ron was out of sight, he crawled over to where the shiny object was gently turning on the floor. Harry reached for it, but was unable to grasp it. When Harry examined it closer, he realized that this was not just shiny but sharp edged on both sides. If you turned it slightly it would reflect different colors. He pulled his hand our farther and grabbed it. It was a crystal that fit right in the palm of Harry's hand. **

**HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh**

**Aly was positive there was a way out of here. But for the moment she was wondering what kind of destruction Voldemort was doing at the moment. To Aly it didn't even seem as if Voldemort even had a plan. It was like he was making the whole thing up as he went along. **

**At the moment though it seemed like Harry would have more trouble then she. He is probably scared stiff. Voldemort killed Harry's parents for Mithros' sake. I'd be scared also. **

**_I want to zap out of here. Oh my gosh!!! Why didn't I think of that before? _**

**In an instant Aly snapped her fingers and... **_BZZZZZZZ_

**Owww!! Aly screamed in pain. She blacked out.**

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

**The sharp polished crystal gave Harry new hope. He was determined to figure out the crystals uses. **

**After hours of frustrated banging on the floor of his cell, he concluded it was of absolutely no help. Even after that however, he kept at it.**

**It must have been at least five hours before Harry fell asleep with the crystal clutched tightly in his hand.**

**But what Harry didn't know until later what wonderful powers that crystal had possessed.**

**When Harry awoke the next morning (or at least that's what he thought) he was standing outside. **

**All his thoughts began to form like a puzzle in his mind when he realized that he shouldn't be outside. He was locked up in a cell. He was _still_ trying to conjure up a plan to get out. How could this be? He thought he was dreaming but even looked all too real. Until what he was looking at almost made him scream in rage.**

**He saw Hogsmead burnt to the ground. The whole place looked like no one had ever been there. **

**Harry left his mouth hanging open for a good few minutes. He was in a state of stupefied awe. **

**A million questions suddenly burst into Harry's mind all at once.**

**_How did this happen? Who did this? What did this? How did I get here? Where is everyone? Where is Aly? Is every place like this???_**

**Then, what was left of the trees began to sway very heavily. Harry braced himself for the upcoming wind, but felt nothing. The trees were moving hard, but he still felt nothing. **

**This bothered Harry quite a bit. He was confused and tired. **

**But when Harry looked down, he saw his legs. That seems ordinary and everything, but they were translucent. He looked down, saw a white outline, and then saw what was behind him through looking at his legs.**

**This didn't make sense until he realized that he was still clutching the crystal. Then it all came to Harry.**

**This crystal had powers. Powers that enabled you to leave your body. **

**This freaked Harry out at first until he realized that this crystal could prove very useful. **

**Then as Harry started to examine the crystal again, he realized words were printed on it that he hadn't noticed before.**

**Be back by 12:00 tonight or lose your soul **

**That to Harry meant that he should be back by 12:00. He knew he shouldn't mess with a mysterious rock. Who would? But before Harry could have second thoughts, more words appeared.**

**You must be next to your physical body at 12:00. You must remember that no one can see you. Nor can they hear you.**

**This was a good thing. It still freaked him out, and was scary, but at least they couldn't see him.**

**Another question that needed to be answered: Who the heck was writing/transmitting this onto the crystal? He sincerely thought that the crystal did not have a mind of it's own. **

**Harry wondered aimlessly in to the barren town. The only thing that stood beside him was he shadow as he walked down the road.**

**HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH**

**Aly was not about to cry. She was about ready to pick a buffalo up by is legs twirl it around the room and throw in at the wall. Do you want to know her feeling right now? Let me give you a hint: She was not ready to start giggling and start throwing daisies around the room like everything was ok. **

**Aly was like a time bomb that was about to explode any second. She couldn't use magic, and SHE COULDN'T GET OUT!!! And to make it all worse, everyone is possessed!!**

**Little did Aly know that trouble lurked around every turn for Harry. **

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

**Harry was scared. He wanted to scream and cry and run back to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, and of places, if he were supposed to get back to his physical body by 12:00, how was he going to find it?!**

**He didn't know where it was. Wow crystal of bad news thanks for the warning. I'll lose my soul for sure now. Wait what? How can I even lose my soul? Is the Soul Man going to pop out of the ground and ask me for my soul?**

**Harry was WAY confused. Imagine someone talking to you in Latin and saying it backwards, multiply that by 20 and you get the confusion that Harry is enduring at the moment.**

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Not to shabby eh? I didn't think so. Please review. I mostly want you to just read my story, but just one review would be nice just so I know you're reading. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chappie! **

**PS: If you couldn't figure out why Aly can't use magic its because there are magic lock spells in her cell. **


End file.
